rizzoliandislesfandomcom-20200222-history
Born to Run
Born to Run is the seventh episode of the first season. It first aired on August 23, 2010 and drew 6.73 million viewers. It was written by David Gould and directed by Matthew Penn. Plot Some of the world's finest athletes run into a dead end when a shooter turns a prestige marathon into a summer biathlon. Recap ***This section contains SPOILERS. Read ahead at your own risk.*** Click here to skip to credits. The scene opens with crowds of people gathered for the Boston Marathon and an unknown person is getting a gun ready to fire. As more people gather, the shooter tests the gun on a map of Boston and the outline of the race. Jane and Franke are in a bar getting ready for the race. Jane is running and Franke tells that he is working. Rondo comes up to Jane and tells that she is looking fine. Jane tells that he needs to back it up and Franke helps get him away. Maura enters and is wearing a runner’s outfit that has the initials P.U.K.E. and has the new foot shoes and asks why Jane isn’t wearing her outfit and that they are running for the Professionals for Underprivileged Kids of Excellence and tells that they are a team. Franke tells Jane that she should be happy that she isn’t a hot dog. Jane tells that she is not going and Maura starts to cry. Jane feels bad and tells that she will run but she has to allow some leverage. Jane tells that she wants Maura to call the next “reddish brown stain” blood and she will run in the P.U.K.E. outfit. The runners begin and everyone is in support for the runners. Angela and Frank Rizzoli are there too in order to support Jane and Maura in the Marathon. Angela is in the spirit but Frank is not really into it at all. Frank tells Angela that he just want to see Jane and then go home. In the race, Jane is already having a blister at mile 3. Maura offers her guidance of her running experience and Jane runs ahead. They slow down when they see a runner on the ground and a boy, Quinn, calling it in that they have a runner down, really down. Maura examines him and realizes that he has been shot. Quinn freaks out and tries to call it in. Jane tells that he is to say nothing and tells that she needs a stretcher and oxygen mask. They are trying to keep it low key. The announcer of the race tells that there are minor issues and tells it is a good thing. Jane tells that they can’t tell anyone of the shooting because there will be sheer panic and a lot of people are going to get killed in the stampede. They escort the body off the running path. At the station, Korsak is watching puppies on his computer and gets a call from Jane. She tells that they have a shooting victim and that they are in an emergency vehicle but they are not moving. She tells Korsak that she is keeping it off the radios to avoid any panic. Korsak tells that they can’t evacuate people and he tells that he will run interference with the Brass. Jane tells Quinn to get a hold of the man in charge, Ron Garvey, and he feels intimidated. Maura gives Jane a dirty look. At the station, Korsak goes to the office of Lt. Det. Sean Cavanaugh and tells that they have a shooting at the Boston Marathon. He tells that Jane and Maura are there and they have worked well to keeping a lid on it. Korsak tells that Jane can do it and Lt. Cavanaugh tells that he is going to let the Mayor know what they are doing. Ron Garvey comes in the medical tent and finds out that the “heart attack” was really a shooting. He tells that the needs to inform the Mayor and get a plan going. Maura tells that she is going to need a medical van and Jane tells that she is going to have to do the autopsy in the field. She laughs but realizes that she doesn’t have a choice because of the fact that there is no way to get through the thousands of people. Back at the station, Korsak and Barry get Jane on the webcam and talk about the case so far. She needs a profile on Damon Ward and Barry runs the name. Jane asks if it is possible that a stray bullet hit but Maura tells that the shot did not come from a shooter in the sky, and Korsak tells that it is a point blank shot. Jane tells that the shooter is a runner in the Marathon. Jane sends a picture of the victim to Barry and Korsak, Ron Garvey tells that the victim’s name is Damon Ward and Barry tells that he had a criminal record and that everyone wanted to sue him. Quinn wants to go and Jane tells that he can leave but tells that she has an important job for if he stays. Angela and Frank are still at the game and Angela tells Frank to hurry with the sausages and he tells that he could be at work instead of cheering on his daughter that he has not seen run by yet. Back in the medical tent, Maura manages to get the bullet out and finds that it is a 9mm bullet. She pulls the bullet out with her fingers and checks it with the Leatherman magnifying glass. Jane tells that they need to get the bullet to Korsak. She deputies Quinn to run the bullet back to station and give it to Korsak. Meanwhile, Franke sees another body on the ground. He too has been shot. Franke calls it in and Barry intercepts it and tells that they are on it. He contacts Jane through the webcam and tells that another runner went down at Mile 12. Ron tells that he has to call the Mayor. At the station, Lt. Det. Cavanaugh is giving Korsak a hard time that he has to find out from the mayor that there was a second victim. He tells that he just found out and Cavanaugh tells that they are going to be pushing pencils if they are not careful. Quinn comes into the station and gives Korsak the bullet. Back at the event, Franke and another police officer bring in the second body and Jane tells that they had to keep the first murder off the radio. Ron comes in and tells that the Mayor told that that they need to shut it down. Jane tells that it will create panic. Ron doesn’t care but Jane tells that he needs to give her time. He tells that the bomb is in her hands and she shows her hands and says it wouldn’t be the first time. At the checkpoint, Jane calls Angela and tells that she got a cramp and that she is not going to finish the race. Angela tells Frank and he starts packing up. Angela tells that she doesn’t want to go home and Frank tells that they have been out for 5 hours and the only words that Angela has said to him were about the sausages and he tells that he is working hard. Angela tells that she wants to be with Frank. Back in the tent, Franke tells that they got a witness on the second shooting. It is Rondo and he is complimenting Jane on her shorts. He tells that he saw that the guy was shoot but he didn’t see the shooter because he was looking at a beautiful woman running. The ballistics come back and there is pleather on the bullet. The two victims have a court order and Barry breaks into the courts site and pull up the court records of Ward and Walker and find out that they rapped a 15-year-old girl, Samantha Brown. The case was never brought to trial because Jim Filmore, a rich person, bought the courts off. Filmore is registered in the race. They track him by his qualifying time and pin him at mile 20-25.5. They find the address of Samantha and Jane and Maura approach the house and the mother tells that Samantha committed suicide years ago. They enter Courtney’s room, Samantha’s sister, and find the same hole in the wall and pictures of the victims. The mother tells that Courtney is running in the race. Filmore gets spotted by the police at the station and he is at Mile 25. They arrive and they see him. Courtney runs up to Filmore and tells that she is the sister of Samantha and Filmore tries to play it off. Filmore sees the gun in her fanny pack and Jane sees them. She pulls the gun out and Jane gets there in time. They arrest Courtney and Jane arrests Filmore for the rape of Samantha and he tells that the statutes of limitations are up but Jane tells that they rapped her when she was 15 and that the limitations have not run out. At the station Cavanaugh says that Korsak is lucky that Jane could run. Korsak tells that he was looking at pushing pencils with Cavanaugh. Rondo tells that he recognized Courtney and Jane tells that she needs $40 and gives it to Rondo and tells next time he sees anything to tell her. She runs off and tells that she needs to finish the race. The announcer announces that the race is over and later that night, Jane and Maura finish the race and Angela and Frank are there to see it. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli Guest Cast *Brian Goodman as Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh *Chazz Palminteri as Francesco Rizzoli, Sr. *Darryl Alan Reed as Rondo *Balthazar Getty as Ron Garvey *Sam Lerner as Quinn *Lily Knight as Mrs. Brown *Andrea Bogart as Courtney Brown *Michael Rodrick as Jim Filmore *Lance Patrick as Damon Ward *Botho Curtis as Raymond Walker *Tara Shell as Samantha Brown Quotes '''Detective Jane Rizzoli: '''There is no way in hell I am taking this off, all right? I'm already running twenty-six miles with a camel toe. Trivia Videos Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes